Nationals 2016
by westsalleniris
Summary: Just a quick fic. This is set right before Nationals, and how everybody is preparing. There are some tensions and fights, like always. This is while The New Directions (and the newbies) are prepping for Nationals.
1. Long Island

The blue waves crashed up against the shore of Long Island and the sun was shinning high in the sky. They were all lounging by the pool.

"Oh my God, don't kill him!" yelled Tina (who seemed genuinely concerned for Artie, despite the fact that they were in a huge fight), as Puck, Mike, and Sam ran down to the beach and started swinging Artie by his hands and legs.

"S'all good, Tina. Your boy is safe with us," Puck said with a smile.

Artie laughed. "No, I'm not."

"What? You've never been so safe in your life," said Mike with a wink.

"No, well, that statement was false too, but I was saying that I'm not her boy," said Artie with a grin. Tina's face fell.

"You guys broke up? Again? I'm sorry man," said Sam.

"Well, it was my fault. I…"

"Did you bang Kitty?" asked Sam.

"Been there, done that," Puck muttered. Mike punched his shoulder.

"Maybe," Artie said with a sly grin, not at all ashamed about the fact that he had cheated.

"Artie…" said Sam, disappointed. "You promised Tina that you guys would be together."

"Yeah, when we turn _thirty._ That's like ten years from now, and I wasn't even that serious about it. I was just trying to help my best friend's broken heart because of Mike here. Besides, I'm still in love with Kitty. We just can't resist each other," laughing Artie said.

"Whatever man," said Sam, and with laugh he threw Artie over his shoulder. Mike and Puck started chanting for Sam to throw their friend into the water.

"Ugh, idiots," Quinn said, rolling her eyes as she watched them. She was tanning in one of the many lounge chairs that surrounded the gigantic pool. Mercedes was lounging in a chair to Quinn's right, and on the left were Santana and Brit not-so-subtly making out. Kurt, a couple chairs down, eyed them with an annoyed look as Rachel tried and failed to engage him, Blaine and Tina (who was still eyeing Artie) in a conversation about her busy Broadway schedule.

It was a normal summer day for the 20-year-old best friends.

After a while Kurt finally burst. "Ugh, will you guys please get a room!" he yelled. Santana opened her eyes but stayed on top of her wife, still kissing Brit. After a minute of giving Kurt the stare-down, Santana finally rolled off, and settled her head into Brit's lap.

"Shut up, Porcelain. You're just jealous of… well everything," said Santana.

"So what if I am? You stole it from me. That was _my_ audition. You wouldn't of even heard about it if not for me, and then you waltz in there and get the role! This was going to be my big break!"

"Okay, big break? For God's sake, Kurt! It was a TV add for life insurance. It would of gotten you nothing but a little extra cash!"

"A little extra cash? You got over $9,000 for that!"

"That's because it was me. I wasn't going to even consider it until _they_ called my manager and _they_ gave me a high price for the roll. I got it because I'm famous. Because I have worked my ass off in the past two years to put myself out there. You act like I stole everything from you. But here's the thing Kurt, you're just pissed at yourself for being the least accomplished out of all of us, besides Asian Tina over here." Tina opened her mouth in shock. Santana brought herself up, but still sat in Brittany's lap. "And you take it out on me, because I'm the bitchy one, the one that people could see me messing up your life. And I would be messing up your life, except that you messed it up for me. So don't go yelling at me while you're in _my_ vacation house about stealing the roll that was given to _me_ because I all have done is work for these things and you haven't." Brittany had put her arm protectively around Santana's waist, and was slowly drawing her back.

"Santana, come on, let's go put our suits on, okay babe?" Santana nodded and gave her wife a long kiss, fully aware of Kurt's eyes on them. She got up with Brit, hand and hand, and as they walked back into their huge house, Santana called over her shoulder, "How about that for a reality check?"

Kurt punched the umbrella pole.

"Holy…" started Sam.

Artie wolf whistled.

"Done both of them," Puck said smugly.

"I'm single," Mike mumbled.

"And they're married. And gay," said Quinn, as Santana and Brit walked out in their bikinis.

"Yeah, that's the best part," said Mike, watching two of his best friends start to make out.

Quinn groaned and Mercedes rolled her eyes.

Brittany broke off the intense kiss with her wife to ask, "You all ready to swim?"

Sam wrapped his arms around Mercedes. "Yeah, girl. You ready to swim?"

"Sam Evens, I just got my hair done… Sam!" But it was no use. Sam pushed his girlfriend into the pool and then went jumping in after her.

"Who's next?" Puck asked with an evil grin, eyeing Quinn.

"Oh, no no no. Noah, I swear do not — ahh!" Quinn laughed despite herself as Puck grabbed her and threw Quinn into the water.

"Your turn, man!" Puck called to Artie, as he and Mike lowered him into a raft that Quinn held steady.

Puck wasn't paying attention, and Artie called, "My turn? More like yours!" as Mike pushed Puck into the water. But Mike soon came tumbling in after Tina pushed him in, and then jumped in after.

"No, no. Brit, Santana…" said Rachel. But it was no use as the two of them pushed Rachel in. Blaine and Kurt jumped in as well. The two women stood triumphantly, the last ones standing. Brittany and Santana were both laughing, and didn't notice Sam and Puck sneak out of the pool from the far end. Puck grabbed Santana by the waist and threw over his shoulder. "Puck!" she screamed, laughing at the same time. She looked over at Brit who was also laughing and thrown over Sam's shoulder, and grabbed her hand. They both screamed as they were thrown into their pool together, Puck and Sam following.

Santana and Brittany had a bunch of huge inflatable pool floats, two of which were gold thrones that they sat on and tried not to get knocked off of. Artie was sitting on an alligator, and Rachel and Kurt sat on a giant white swan. Mike was trying to balance on a giant unicorn blow-up, and Tina was desperately trying to push him off, while Blaine floated by on a red surf board. Mercedes was sitting on Sam's shoulders, and they together were trying to push Quinn over, who was on Puck's shoulders.

"Hmm, I feel a song coming on," commented Rachel from atop of the swan. Santana moaned.

 **Young Blood**

Rachel: You were making history

Breaking rules and breaking free

Questioning the writing on the wall

Blaine: Coming from the underground

Laughing as we're falling down

Soaking in the glory of it all

Quinn: But in dark times when we close our eyes

It's a nightmare

Brittany: It's a nightmare

Santana: When the sun don't shine we loose our minds

But I swear

Brittany/Santana/Quinn: We can get there

All: We've got young blood

Can't destroy us

We make our own luck in this world

We've got young blood

No one chose us

We make our own luck in this world

Sam: Someday we could run away

See it all before the pictures fade

And bottle up the feeling in the jar

Puck: Pass around to all our friends

We can breathe it in and out again

Huddled in the back seat of the car

Quinn: But in dark times when we close our eyes

It's a nightmare

Brittany: It's a nightmare

Santana: When the sun don't shine we loose our minds

But I swear

Brittany/Santana/Quinn: We can get there

All: We've got young blood

Can't destroy us

We make our own luck in this world

We've got young blood

No one chose us

We make our own luck in this world

Rachel: And the voices will get loud

If we never long to shut them out

Mercedes: If you're lost you can be found

If you follow me until you hear the sound

Santana: So put em up

Put em up now

If you know we're never backing down

We're never backing down _noohoh_

Rachel: We've got young blood

All: Can't destroy us

We make our own luck in this world

We've got young blood

No one chose us

We make our own luck in this world

Quinn: We've got young blood

Can't destroy us

We make our own luck in this world

Rachel: We've got young blood

No one chose us

We make our own luck in this world

Santana: Cause we've got young blood

Sam then shouted, "Jumping competition!" and they all used Santana and Brit's giant diving board (which was right next to the rainbow 50-foot waterslide, of course) to try and do the biggies, funniest and craziest jumps with Artie judging them.

"Bruh," said Puck, eyeing Santana and Brittany. "It really sucks that they play for the other team."

"I know right?" said Mike, starring.

"Come on, dudes. We all have girlfriends yet we're eyeing married lesbians. This is not okay," Sam said seriously.

"Dud, calm your man tits. I would never cheat on Quinn. I love her, and only her, but there's nothing wrong with stating the facts," Puck said.

"Preach," added Artie.

"Idiots, get over here," said Santana from one of the chairs. "Unibrow is on video call with the glee losers and Mr. Shue. He wants to say hi." The guys all jumped out of the water, grabbed towels, and crowed Santana's chair where there laptop was in her lap.

"Hey Mr. Shue," called Artie.

"Oh and the newbies," said Sam, noticing the members of the glee club sitting around the couch that they weren't allowed to sit on yet. "How's the team?" he asked Spencer.

"All good, coach. But I really wish you were here to calm the Beist down. I mean, I know that you coach the New Directions and not football anymore, the Beist is _insane._ She has been—"

"How's Long Island?" Will interrupted loudly.

"Amazing," said Quinn and Mercedes together. The two of them laughed.

Santana sighed. "God, Yentil, your out of date laptop is hurting my eyes. Let's move to a bigger screen. Hold up, guys. We'll call you back in a sec," she said as she hung up. "C'mon guys," Santana said, and they followed her into the gigantic mansion and into one of the many rooms.

They ended up in a gigantic movie room, with tons of soft couches and leg rests. As they all settled down, they realized just how cool the room was. The movie screen _was_ the wall and ceiling.

"Wooww," said Mike in awe.

Brit took a tablet that was sitting on one of the couches, typed in a code, and they started video calling the glee club again, but this time it looked like they were actually in their old classroom because of the size of the screen.

"That room is crazy," said the twins as soon as the call went through.

Brit laughed at their excitement, and curled up in Santana's lap on their couch.


	2. Couch

"I bought you guys a couch," Brittany said, as she strutted into the choir room.

"Brittany? Wha… What are you…" Rachel stammered. "I thought you and Santana were in Long Island?"

"Yeah, well we cut it short for you losers," said Santana, coming in behind Brit. Brittany smiled, and laced her fingers through Santana's.

"We have forever to be together, so we figured that we could come and see you guys win," Brit said with a shrug.

"Well… Wow, ah, thank you guys so much, then. It means so much—" started Rachel.

"Zip it, dwarf," cut in Santana. "Look, Sue, for some reason, gave us a bunch of money, I'm not really sure why… it might have to do with the fact that she wants me to mention her in my speech when I accept my Oscar if I win… but that's besides the point." Will's face turned to shock, as he listened in from the doorway. He, being shortly notified that two former, famous, alumni were visiting, had come out from his office to welcome is former students back. "We decided to be good people and buy you a couch with a fraction of our money, because if I am being totally honest the only thing that I took away from my three years here was a constant butt-ache from these ratchet chairs."

"What?" said Will.

"Look, we gave you a couch, be happy. And I am now taking name submissions for the couch, if _anybody_ can come up with something good."

Jane slowly raised her hand.

"Yes?" said Brittany.

"Um, I was just wondering if we could, you know, see the couch? So, so that we could come up with a good name for it, of course." The rest of the New Directions nodded.

"Well your wish has been granted," said Puck, walking into the room. The kids in glee club jumped up in respect at the sight of him in his uniform. Rachel and Will gave each other a surprised look about seeing this many alumni in one day.

"Please," said Puck, motioning for them to sit down. "Now, I present to you the worlds largest couch," he said as a bunch of burly men shoved their way through the door to the choir room. When they finally managed to move all of the chairs out of the way and set the gigantic couch down in their place, the eager onlookers soon saw that it was indeed the world's largest couch. It most definitely would not have fit in the old choir room, and it barely fit in the new one.

"Oh my God," said Rachel, shocked.

"Well, yeah, I mean, it's a bit bigger than we were expecting, but…" Brit tilted her head to the side, as if looking at it from a different angle would make it smaller.

"No, no I mean, it's huge and all, but, it's just so…" Rachel seemed at a loss for words.

"Pink," finished Will.

"Oh, yeah, well the color we chose just for you guys, and it's not _just_ pink. It has gold sparkles too," said Brit. Santana made firework hand motions behind Brit, just as excited as her wife about their odd choice in color.

"Well, I honestly don't know what to say. Thank you guys. Wow." Will went over to hug the two of them.

"Aw, can I get in this?" asked the voice of Quinn Fabrey, who had entered the room and was standing next to her boyfriend.

"Quinn!" exclaimed Rachel. "You too? How did you all get here?"

"Santana and Brit made the call and then flew us out here _on their private jet!_ " said Sam, coming in hand and hand with Mercedes, who laughed at her boyfriend's extreme excitement about their famous friends' form of transportation. "Oh and Rachel, I owe you big time. Thanks so much for taking over this week. It's not often my girl is in town, so I have to take advantage of it when I can," he said, giving Mercedes a smile.

"No problem. It's good to see these guys again. I can't believe I'm saying this, but Sam Evens, you have been doing a _great_ job. I mean, these kids are fantastic," replied Rachel.

Sam shrugged. "What can I say? It's the country that whipped them into shape, right guys?" The New Directions laughed.

"Really Sam, good job."

"Sam Evens, getting a good job?" said Artie, being wheeled into the room by Mike.

" _Shocking,_ " said Blaine, walking in with a huge smile, Kurt following.

Will's grin spread to a full on smile at the sight of his unexpected, but very much welcome visitors.

"Okay, listen up nerds," said Santana as the visitors were saying their "hello"s. "There are rules for this couch, though. Although it is most definitely big enough for every person in this room to sit in, not everybody gets to sit in the couch… yet."

"You have to of achieved greatness," Brit said, as if it was the most simple thing in the world.

"I am a famous actress that is rumored to be nominated for an Oscar, Brit is a professional dancer and a _hilarious_ judge on _So You Think You Can Dance_. We can sit on the couch," said Santana. Brit then pulled out a child's fairy princess wand from her purse, with sparkles and ribbons adorning it. Then, in a deep and very un-Brittany like voice she said,

"Quinn, you help kids who are living in poverty in Africa or something, Puck, well, you just fixed your life up real good," and she tapped each of them on the head with her wand. "You can sit on the couch."

"Um, okay, Brit this might take a while so how about I say the people and you just tap them on the head, okay?" whispered Santana.

"Good, because I forget what everybody else did," Brit whispered back. Santana grinned.

"Okay, Mike," started Santana.

"Keep doing you, Asian dancer," whispered Brit as she tapped him on the head.

"Bowtie go, Artie go, Mercedes."

"I think that's Unique," whispered Brit.

"Oh, ok, well Mercedes when she gets here, Trouty Mouth, and…"

"Finn," finished Brit.

"Yeah," said Santana softly.

"I'm, I'm sorry which one of those was me?" interrupted Tina, ruining the moment.

"Look Asian #2, I hate to break this to you, well, actually no I don't, but you can't sit on the couch," Santana said.

Tina burst. "What? You have _no_ right to do this to me. This is racism! No, you—you just don't like me… I _deserve_ to sit on that couch!"

Santana faked a sigh. "I though we might get this. Honestly, Terry—"

"It's been over five years! My name is _Tina!_ "

"Does it look like I care? Anyway, as I was saying, you haven't _done_ anything. You graduated from _Brown_ for God's sake, shouldn't even be considered in the Ivy League just because of that _horrible_ name. And so you graduated with a Bachelors, didn't go to graduate school, which would be fine except that you have done just about _nothing_ with your life since graduating from the boring college. I mean, come on! The most exciting thing you have ever done is join a _glee club_ in your _high school_ in _Ohio._ I mean I want to kill myself just thinking about it."

Tina was at a loss for words. "But on the _brighter_ side," Santana continued without any enthusiasm. "If you get your shit together, we might change our mind." Brittany nodded. Tina had nothing to come back with.

"Thank goes for anyone else who hasn't done anything yet, like… Lady Porcelain, Yentil… yeah that's it." Kurt also nothing to say, he just stood there, shocked. Rachel, though, was another story.

"Um, Santana? Brit? I have so far, after graduating from NYADA, that is _The New York Academy for Dance and Arts_ , I have gotten over twelve offers for roles in movies, and I have stared in four Broadway shows, one of witch I won a Toney for. I think you made a mistake." Tina and Kurt rolled their eyes.

"Look, dwarf. That's great and all. But we all knew that was what you were going to do. Get the hell out of the Lima and make Rachel Berry start shining in the stars because of your endless Toney Awards. _Predictable._ Do something for a different, something that actually matters to the rest of us, something that doesn't want to make us cut off our ears out of boredom every time you talk about it."

"What?"

"You're Rachel Berry, aren't you? Figure it out," said Brit, as Santana laughed.

"As for you newbies," said Santana, pointing to the current members of New Directions. "Win Nationals. Sit on the couch. As simple as that."

The kids looked shocked. Quinn, who had been laughing the entire time, finally talked. "Well, you heard the women. We've won Nationals, and we could sure as hell win again. Go! Show us what you've got!"


End file.
